Last is Sometimes Better than First
by DylanLouise
Summary: Poor Orihime, her boyfriend or rather ex-boyfriend just played with her heart. She loves him dearly but he just broke her heart. It’s a short fanfic for Ichigo and Orihime. Hope you’ll like it.
1. Tatsuki's Motive

**Chapter 1- Tatsuki's Motive**

Upon sitting in a chair beside her open window and looking at her picture and her boyfriend, Orihime smiles while blushing excitingly as she thinks and visualizes their planned date tomorrow.

Ulquiorra and Orihime are boyfriends for almost two years and just a day to go and it'll turn exactly two years. She loves him dearly that she ignores her friends' warning that he's a play boy and has many girlfriends. Orihime is a little bit of a martyr that even if she heard news and rumors about Ulquiorra going out with different girls, she still believes his excuses and even if she sees him with someone, she still forgives him. For her, her dearest and most beloved Ulquiorra is the only person whom she'll listen to.

She put the picture frame in a near table and opened her closet to find some thing to wear for tomorrow and fit it to her. She went to her huge mirror and looks her self as she turns around smiling. "I hope Ulquiorra will find me very beautiful tomorrow." She said while dancing in joy. "We're two years together and nothing can separate us." She finished with a sigh.

In a near bar, Ulquiorra is with his friends enjoying the night with girls sitting with them. Ulquiorra has someone beside him. His arms are with the girl as they kiss lips to lips horribly not minding the people with them. Well, they wouldn't mind what they're doing for they're doing the same. His pale cheeks are somehow reddish for he's drinking too much. Grimmjow smiles noticing Ulquiorra's excitement towards the girl. "Wow, wouldn't your girlfriend breaks with you if she knew what you're doing?" Shouted Grimmjow to the drunken Ulquiorra for the music is playing loud.

The girl with Ulquiorra, withdraw from his arms after hearing Grimmjow's question. Ulquiorra got pissed at his interruption. "Orihime is just a mere girlfriend; I'm not serious with her, I don't even care what happens to her." he answered in a loud voice disgusting manner to Grimmjow pulling back the girl into his arms. "Don't mind what he said." He explained to the girl.

"You already have a girlfriend Ulquiorra."

"She's my girlfriend in words but not in here." He explained while pointing his heart's location. "I don't even see and recognize her as my girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she just keeps following me and she's like a snake who keeps tying her self up to me." He finished convincingly as they continue what they're doing before.

Morning came and Orihime is well prepared waiting for Ulquiorra's arrival but he's one hour late. She's starting to feel a little worried for him. He contacted him in his house but he's not there. She also asked her friends but they too don't know. Until she received a call from her friend Tatsuki telling her to wait for her. Tatsuki came rushing into her and without any delay she pulls her towards a motorcycle but Orihime refuses. "Why are you insisting me to ride?" Asked Orihime.

"Don't ask any questions, just come with me." Was her immediate reply. "Now come with me." She said offering her hand to Orihime who just stare at her. "What are you staring at? Come, I'm begging you."

"I won't." she said putting her hands behind her much to Tatsuki's expected disappointment. "He promised me he'll come here so I won't."

"Orihime?"

"It's our 2nd year anniversary today; I know he'll keep his word so I'll keep mine too." Orihime answered with her voice getting lower and lower; obviously she's in doubt too but still keeps believing. Tatsuki didn't listen to any of her stupid reasons anymore. She pulls her though she refuses and gets hurt. She starts the engine and run the motorcycle to their destination "Where are we going?" Orihime asked turning to Tatsuki while holding her hips. But Tatsuki didn't waste any effort to answer or explain her motives to Orihime since she knows that she'll never ever believe in her.

They stop in front of a brothel; she gets down first as Orihime remains in her position with wide eyes looking at the building knowing it's a brothel. "Get down already Orihime." she commanded seriously. Orihime did what she was told but again refuse when Tatsuki told her to come inside. "And why not?" asked Tatsuki getting pissed for Orihime' continues refusal.

"Why should I go inside, there's nothing in it that's related to me, is there?"

"Yes, there is!" she answered forcefully getting Orihime wrist and pulling her. Left with no choice with her angry friend, Orihime decided to follow her until they came in front of a door. "Now come inside."

"Now, that's what I wouldn't do Tatsuki."

"Because something might be happening inside that room?" asked Tatsuki.

"Yes, and I don't want to be rude by coming inside and interrupting them for whatever they are doing."

"Do you trust me Orihime?"

"I wouldn't be your friend if I don't." She answered honestly trying to ease Tatsuki's hot headed feeling.

"If you trust me, then get inside that room." She answered back. Orihime got surprised. "A true and real friend wouldn't push her friend into any kind of danger and embarrassment; you said you trust me did you? Then come in." she pleased as she holds Orihime's hands with their eyes focus on each other.

"Then…" before she could reply to Tatsuki's words someone have opened the door in front of them. An angry teenage girl appears and stares at them with her underwear and blanket covering her body. But Orihime didn't look at her for her attention was caught by a familiar appearance lying on the bed. With such a weird feeling she passed by the girl in the door and immediately gets in. and there she saw Ulquiorra sleeping peacefully with no shirt and just short. His very pale skin is seen even his black circular tattoo.

She stopped for a moment not knowing how to react in this crazy view she's seeing right now. Tatsuki just stand outside the room with the door open feeling fulfilled and overwhelmed now her friend witnessed the truth. The girl followed Orihime and pulls her back making her turned to the girl's direction. "What are you doing inside our room? Get out!" shouted the girl hysterically. Orihime didn't reply thinking it's just a nightmare. "I said Get out!"

She ignores the girl and still stands in her position looking at Ulquiorra's face. With continues shouting, Ulquiorra finally wakes up but in an annoyed manner. "What the hell is those shouting for?" he asked angrily to the girl but then caught sight of Orihime standing beside the girl looking beautiful in her dress but looking sorrowfully surprised. "Orihime?"

"It really is you Ulquiorra." said Orihime feeling unwell as Ulquiorra stands up going to her. She put her hand in his cold cheek and convinced her self it's not any kind of nightmare but reality. "Ulquiorra…" She finished as her tears finally fall.

The girl move away from Orihime and instead move towards Ulquiorra pulling him away from Orihime. "Do you know that girl? Is she your girlfriend that Grimmjow's talking about yesterday?" asked the girl afraid of being separated from him. Ulquiorra can't answer; he's confused during that situation. "So it's true, she's your girl friend. I'm so dumb for falling into you and yet somebody already owns you." The girl withdraws her hands from Ulquiorra and starts to move to get her clothes off the sofa.

Before the girl could move a single step, Ulquiorra get a hold of her hand much to Orihime's dismay. "She's not what you're thinking." Said Ulquiorra. At first Orihime thought that he's explaining to her but as he continue on talking it turned out he's explaining for the girl. "It's true, she's my girlfriend but I don't treat her as one. I don't even feel any love for her and like what I told you before, she's the one pushing herself into me like a snake trying to get a victim by tying her self." The girl felt happiness for his explanation that they share a romantic embrace in front of Orihime. She can't take it anymore that she burst crying out loud with no one to comfort her.

"Why Ulquiorra?" cried Orihime breaking their moment. "We have been for two years and yet you don't even feel any love and appreciation towards my feelings for you?" she continues with all attention towards her with Grimmjow and Tatsuki watching them from outside. "I always follow you, yes because I love you. But you didn't say anything about that, that I'm already a bother and I'm already comparable to a snake. If you say something before, I will gladly listen and I'll always listen for you're the only person whom I listen and follow." She finished crying.

"Then I'll tell you something, we're finished ok?!" Ulquiorra yelled.

"You're finishing our relationship Ulquiorra?"

"I thought you'll believe and listen to me?"

"I do and will always be." Answered Orihime.

"Then listen to me, stop that stupid crying of yours, it's making me sick! And get out of this place for we're already broke, I don't care if you'll suicide in depression, just go!" he again yelled pointing the open door. Though hard, Orihime finally accept that's it over, she run out of the room passing by Tatsuki and Grimmjow. Tatsuki tries to follow her but Grimmjow stops her. Tatsuki knows she made the right decision and will never regret it. Ulquiorra stands in his place feeling a bit guilty on what he has done. _Orihime._ He thought pitying her.

**End of the Chapter**

**I hope it'll arouse your interest...**


	2. A New Born Friendship

**Chapter 2- A New Born Friendship**

Orihime runs out of the brothel not knowing where she's heading for. She's bumping into people and things not minding if they get hurt or broken for she's thinking too much about what happened earlier, her heart's still aching with so much pain. She's still crying with nothing to wipe those tears off except her bare hands. Her knees felt a little tired from her long running so she slow down and soon decided to just walk since she doesn't have any money with her.

Without noticing she bumped into someone causing that person to somehow fell for he didn't notice her coming but though she felt her sin, she still continue to walk staring blankly at the air. The young man stands up with the help of two small girls. "Thanks" he said looking at the blank minded Orihime getting far while taking the dust off his shirt.

"What's wrong with that girl? She just bumped into you without even saying sorry or even looking back." Said the girl with a black hair wearing a cap and boyish clothes pissed at Orihime.

"I think she have a problem, am I right?" followed by a soft spoken girl feeling concern.

"Well, we shouldn't make ourselves that problematic just because of an unknown girl besides, I'm not hurt." Said the young man. He put his hands on the shoulder of both girls as they look at him. "Now, let's go and do what we have planned before, Karin, Yuzu." He finished as they walk to the entrance door of the store.

Days have passed after the miserable and unforgettable confrontation but still Orihime keeps her self distance from other people even with Tatsuki who keep visiting her to comfort and make her laugh. She keeps what she truly feels inside, she smiles and laugh outside but she's totally depress deep inside her soul. Though she's somewhat depress, it didn't keep her from eating weird tasting food for it's her only source of happiness and contentment.

One rainy afternoon after she got home from school she sits beside her room window doing her homework seriously. The rain starts to fall heavy and the wind blows stronger that her hair got to her face, she gets her hair off her face but the wind blew again together with particles of rain into her as she heard the picture frame fall and breaks on the floor. Without delay she gets on the floor to see the broken object and there she saw her photo together with Ulquiorra taken several months ago. She feels like crying but didn't dare to and instead stare at their picture while standing up until she hears continues knock coming from the front door.

"Who could it be?" she put the picture in her sweater's pocket without realizing it for she's in a hurry and closed the window before opening the door. At first she hesitated to open it for it's very suspicious to have visitors at that time but then opens it and there she saw Tatsuki with an unconscious girl on her back. Tatsuki eventually gets in immediately without asking permission and lays the girl on the sofa. "What happened to her?" asked Orihime worriedly moving closer to them.

"Well, I saw her on my way home, lying unconscious and helpless so I decided to bring her here since your house is nearer than hers." Answered Tatsuki. Orihime continue to look at the girl's innocent face.

"So you know where she lives?"

"Yeah, but her house is far so I guess I'll just call her brother to come and get her here." She answered. "Can you please lend her some clothes? She's all wet and might get a fever." Orihime did what Tatsuki told her and change the girl's clothes but then, the girl seems to be feeling cold so she take off her sweater and put it to warm the girl. When everything's alright. "I have called her brother, and soon he'll be arriving here."

They sat waiting for her brother's arrival, as they sit quietly Tatsuki noticed Orihime's wet hair but didn't question her anymore for Orihime will just make an alibi. They have been friends for so long so she knows that Orihime hadn't adjusted yet. Tatsuki fell asleep leaving Orihime to look after the girl whose temperature is rising up. Orihime doesn't know how to handle the situation; she's panicking until at last someone knocks. "I hope it's her brother." She said with her hands together as she walks towards the door. She opened it and sees an orange haired young man who looks at her in surprised. "Yes?"

"Well…." He recognized her, she's the girl who bumped him accidentally without apologizing but then ignores that fact for his sister is more important. "A friend of mine called me that Yuzu; I mean my sister is here." He said immediately.

"Oh!" exclaimed Orihime. "So you are her brother. She's here, come in." she get out of the way and let him in like she's in full trust of him. The young man rushed into Yuzu and suddenly feels her temperature knowing she got a fever. "I think your sister got a fever, it's a good thing you came for I'm in full panic."

"Yeah, I think she got a fever." He held Yuzu up from the sofa into his arms. He saw Tatsuki sleeping peacefully and decided not to wake her up. "Thank you for taking care of my sister." He said in full gratitude. "But I guess it's time for me to bring her home since it's not raining anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my father's home so he can take care of her without difficulty." Orihime escorted him until they reached the gate. "Please thank Tatsuki for looking after my sister too." He walked away leaving Orihime, but before he could get any farther he looked back to see her once more and there she waves her hand at him with a sweet smile. Not knowing how to react, he smiled back and then continues going home.

"It's such a sweet view witnessing a brother's love towards his sister." She whispered feeling a little jealous for her brother is long dead. Feeling cold as her skin hair starts to stand in Goosebumps; she went in finding Tatsuki still sleeping comfortably.

The next day, its lunch time and Orihime's looking for Tatsuki to share her home made buttered pumpkin cake with her but she's nowhere to be found. "Have you seen Tatsuki?" asked Orihime to one of her friends. But they too don't know where she went so she's left with no choice but to find her.

Tatsuki's with a young man in the hallway. "So how's Yuzu, Ichigo?"

"She's better now, thank you for bringing her to your friend's house. It's a good thing you're there when she fell unconscious." Was Ichigo's reply.

"So you already met my best friend."

"Yeah, she's very kind to lend Yuzu some clothes" They stop talking when they heard a sneaky sound behind the wall and there Orihime came out feeling shy for disturbing their conversation. "It's you." Ichigo said surprised realizing that she's also a student in his school. "I didn't know we're attending the same school." He continued as Orihime walks closer to them.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your nice conversation." She apologized nodding waiting for a reply from them. Tatsuki noticed the lunch bag she's holding which convinced her that Orihime's looking for her to have her taste her weird food again.

"You didn't actually interrupt us for our conversation is about to end anyway." Replied Ichigo trying to ease Orihime's shyness. "And stop nodding." Orihime did what she was told and looked upon them.

"Thank you, I also didn't know we're attending the same high school." Orihime said gladly to Ichigo. She put her hand before her asking him for a shake hand. "I'm Inoue Orihime, how about you?" Ichigo shake hands with her before answering.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, that's my name." he answered as Orihime pull her hand back.

"Now its official!" cried Orihime making Tatsuki smile before Ichigo who's dumb founded with no idea of what Orihime means with 'its official.'

"Official what?" he asked trying to clear everything up scratching his hair.

"Its official that were friends now! Because you shake hands with me it means you're accepting me as a friend…" was Orihime's energetic reply moving closer to him. "I'm glad to be your friend Ichigo for I love people who protect and love their siblings like what you did last night to Yuzu. You are such a kind person, Ichigo." With that, their conversation ends.

They went back to their respective rooms for only few minutes are left before the next class and they haven't eaten anything up. Orihime enjoyed her home made lunch but Tatsuki just get a very little amount to avoid hurting Orihime's fragile heart. There were left over so Tatsuki decided to give the remaining to Ichigo who's from the other class as a sign of her best friend and Ichigo's new born friendship. But the truth is nobody in their class want to taste it so she just gave it to Ichigo to experienced Orihime's cooking. She didn't ask for his opinion and comment about the cake anymore for she already knows the answer. 'It sucked.'

When Ichigo got home, Yuzu's preparing him a snack. "You're home!" welcomed Yuzu like she's never been ill. Worried about Yuzu, he holds her but she let go and instead she escorted him towards the table. "You shouldn't worry about me anymore big brother. I prepared you a delicious snack and I do hope Karin will go straight home for this is too much for you." She finished.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course I am!" she answered showing him her muscle from her arms though nothing's visible then she stands properly.

"Then I'm glad you are." He takes a piece of Yuzu's baked cookies as he rest from his tiring school works. Meanwhile, Orihime's very frustrated in finding her and Ulquiorra's most memorable picture. She forgot where she put it that her eyes start to get teary.

**End of the Chapter**


	3. Cosplay

**Chapter 3- Cosplay**

After some hours of continuous searching for her missing photograph, she soon gave up. She sits in the floor like a child with a big frown in her face. "Where did it go? I know I put it somewhere here when the frame broke." She murmured sadly but when she noticed the time from the wall clock, she stands up immediately. "I forgot!" she exclaimed with her hands on her cheeks. "I don't have any food left and the markets are about to close!"

She rush going to the near market without delay but when she pass by a small boy she stop for he's distributing something, some kind of an announcement saying 'Free admission on Saturday's Cosplay Event' Curious of what does 'cosplay' means she went near the boy. "What do you want missy?" asked the boy.

"Excuse me but what is a cosplay?" she asked sincerely for it caught her interest. The boy is about to answer her when a stranger interrupts and look at her from head to foot.

"Well…" the stranger started getting Orihime's attention. "It's about becoming or more specifically wearing you favorite animated character's attire." He finished. Orihime innocently smile. The man put his closed hands below his chin while looking at Orihime. "I think you'll look better if you dress like the animated mermaid thingy, so will you come on Saturday?"

"I don't know Mr. But I guess I will if my friends will come with me." She answered honestly feeling a little anxious.

"You don't need your friends anyway, cosplays are done to make new friends, and you can go alone since it's free admission. Now will you?" Orihime didn't answer yes or even no, she just smiles and thanks the man for answering her question.

Upon buying things in the market. _Cosplay? I wonder who in the world I should dress like. He said 'animated character' maybe I can be Snow White, no._ She thought hardly as she stops pushing the cart. _I have long hair, maybe Cinderella but I don't want my hair arrange in that manner. Maybe sleeping beauty, no!_ Suddenly she remembered what the man told her. '_Mermaid' I can be Ariel, that's right, I'll be there on Saturday and I'll definitely invite my friends._ With this she goes home happily forgetting her lost photograph but the following day everybody turned her down. Tatsuki got a practice while the others already have plans. It was kind of sad but there's no stopping her from going to that cosplay thingy. Making herself busy and making new friends can allow her to move on.

"You're not going?! I've been telling you this everyday and yet you're reason for not coming is that you don't have any costume!! You're so mean Ichigo!!"

"Will you at least stop screaming? You're over reacting Keigo." Said Ichigo a little pissed as they continue to walk in the crowded street. They stop in front of a store and there Keigo pulls him inside. The store looks bigger inside for it has a large collection of anime merchandise being sold. They walk around viewing every item they pass by. "So… Are you going to buy something?"

"Nah, I'm just looking around!" cried Keigo as he dances in full joyfulness seeing all the merchandise which he cannot afford to buy for the time being. "When I get my allowance I'll definitely buy one of these…" he said holding a gundam figure. "And these…" he said getting another figure. "And that!" pointing another from the other side. "And everything in here!"

Instead of going around with the crazy Keigo, Ichigo just look around alone since he have no interest about those things. A cute dress hanging beside the anime costumes caught his attention so he holds it. "This is cute." He said then removed his hands. A man suddenly bumped him hard from his side that he somehow move from his position. "Hey!" exclaimed Ichigo annoyed but the man who seems to be Grimmjow did not notice him.

"This is cute!" he said loudly getting it and showing it to his fellow who seems to be Ulquiorra. "If you and her were still you KNOW! This would suit her best!" Joked Grimmjow.

"Is there anything more you would like to say? I don't like wasting time." Said Ulquiorra in an emotionless manner and then walk toward the door going out.

"Ha! Karma goes back so fast!" Shouted Ichigo. Grimmjow looked at him with an irritated face.

"Karma? What did I do to get karma?!"

"You bumped me without even apologizing! I could have been hurt if I didn't get a hold of myself!" cried Ichigo walking towards Grimmjow in a manly way.

"Oh! Well you didn't get hurt! I suppose?" he looked Ichigo from head to foot which convince him that he's alright. "Just look at your self! So what are you bragging at? Just be thankful you're alright! Got it?" before it gets any further, Keigo came to where they are and pulled Ichigo like he's not aware of the intense fight that's about to occur.

"Ichigo! Lend me some money! I want that!" Begged Keigo while pointing his object of interest though Ichigo's eyes are focus on Grimmjow. "Come on! Lend me some!" with this continuous begging, Ichigo decided to go with Keigo leaving Grimmjow. In the end, Keigo got what he wanted through Ichigo's help. Before they part ways Keigo again invite him to the cosplay. "I'm expecting you to come so be it!" Irritated at his non stop talking, Ichigo left him.

Meanwhile, Orihime just finished sewing her costume in the upcoming cosplay event on Saturday. She wipes her sweat on her forehead before looking at her work of art. "At last It's finished!" exclaimed Orihime. She made a mermaid costume just like what the man told her to wear some days ago. She wants to be Ariel, the little mermaid but when she thought of Prince Eric (Ariel's love interest) she put down her costume and somewhat become emotional. "I miss you..." she murmured with her eyes starting to get teary. She lays quietly in her place but when she remembers the confrontation and her lost picture she stands up with chin up. "I won't miss you anymore! You make me feel like I'm nothing! And maybe the reason why that picture lost is because the world wants me to forget you and move on already, and that's what I'm going to do! Though it's hard! I'm going to forget you, Ulquiorra!" she shouted with all her heart.

Saturday came and Orihime went to the event held in an open area near the forest wearing her personalized costume. She decided not to wear the tail first for it'll be difficult for her to walk if ever she wear it so she just wear a dress resembling Ariel's terrestrial dress. When she got there, she looks around trying to find people whom she may know.

"Who are you?" asked a girl wearing a Sakura Kinimoto school uniform costume. "Your costume is very unfamiliar to me."

"Me? Well... I'm... Ariel."

"Ariel?" Asked the girl.

"Yeah, the little mermaid." Answered Orihime. "This is her terrestrial dress since I cannot afford to wear the tail, it'll be difficult for me." The girl just smile at her and soon left her. "Nice meeting you!" she said waving her hand though she didn't actually get her name. A group of cosplayers were actually listening at their conversation and decided to meet her. Upon their arrival Orihime smile widely. "Hello!" she greeted.

"You looked beautiful, can I guess whose costume is that?" said the girl wearing a Meer Campbell costume. "Let's see, Ariel from The Little Mermaid?"

"Yes! I'm glad you recognized it."

"But where's your tail? Mermaids have tails and not feet." Said another girl.

"I can't wear it though I made one. It'll be difficult for me to move and besides, I think this dress will do since you already recognized it."

"If you want we'll help you change costume..." said the first girl. Orihime find it overwhelming to meet such nice people that she accepts their offer. They giggle together as Orihime follows them to their destination. Keigo's wearing Athrun's costume while dancing in the music while Ichigo, Chad and Mizuiro stands in their place but then he caught sight of a group of girls with whom Orihime is with.

"What a beautiful group of ladies!" shouted Keigo excitingly pointing them. Ichigo recognized Orihime. "All of them are so sexy and hot! Except that girl..." he finished pointing his hand at the conservative looking Orihime.

"Orihime?" whispered Ichigo surprised in a low voice.

"Yeah they're beautiful at least in the outside." said Mizuiro as the three of his friends looks at him. "They're always present in any cosplay event and they always get victims."

"Victims?!" Cried Ichigo.

"Yeah, once they know that you're alone, innocent they'll try to get your sympathy and soon make dirty tricks that you'll find traumatic." Ichigo suddenly got worried. "But do not worry, their targets are always girls, no boys and I believe they already got their victim."

"Orihime!" cried Ichigo rushing to the girls' direction but before he could move an inch, Keigo got a hold of his hand. "What?!"

"Where are you going? Are you going to leave us?"

"I'm going to save my friend or else something bad might happen to her." explained Ichigo trying pulling his hand.

"Friend?"

"Yeah! My friend! The girl you pointed out who's not sexy and hot!" with this Ichigo left his friends and into where Orihime is. Meanwhile Orihime was brought near the river side as they get their cameras out.

"Take off your shirt, Little Mermaid!"

"Why would I do that?" defended the tense Orihime, she moves backwards with her arms on her body as they giggle louder than before.

"Ha! You need to follow us or else!" they start to click their cameras and tries to take her dress off though Orihime keeps resisting. "Don't be damn stupid! No one will save you! Even your prince Eric won't come!"

**End of the Chapter**


	4. Smile

**Chapter 4- Smile**

Still Orihime stand nervously in her place trying to think of a plan on how to get out of that scary situation near the deserted river side. "Stop it!" she cried as she starts to fall in the grassy ground. They kicked her for her stubbornness as her dress gets torn.

"Don't worry girls, my guy friends are about to come anyway! So we won't need pictures since they'll be seeing her personally." Said the girl on Meer's costume. Orihime's lying weakly on the ground with wounds on her body.

"How much will they pay us?" Asked another. Upon hearing the question Orihime rise up and tries to stand up. They looked at her with dark smiles in their lips. "I hope they'll pay us more, this little mermaid is better looking than our last victim." Praised the girl as she look at Orihime's scared face and big breast. "Don't worry; it's only for one night."

Orihime didn't say any word after hearing their plans instead she just looked at them like she's saying 'I'm not going to let you' which pisses them. One of them pulls her hair which hurts Orihime but didn't say anything. "Looking at us like that! So you're thinking you can escape? Listen mermaid! No one ever has escaped us and stop that stupid look! It's annoying!" cried the girl pushing Orihime hard on the ground leaving her a wounded cheek.

"Stop that! If she gets wounded more, we cannot ask high amount of money, we need her like that!" they stop hurting her and after some minutes they heard a group of men talking and laughing towards their direction. "They're here, prepare her." They take her off the ground. The men they've been waiting for soon arrive and take a good look at Orihime from a distant. "What do you think?"

"She's cute, perfect for our party tonight but… I don't like than bleeding cheek." Said the man, he moves closer to Orihime. "Hi Cutee." The girls laughed with the men as Orihime avoid the man's eye. "We'll take her!" they get a hold of Orihime but she keeps resisting.

"Don't be shy mermaid!" said one of the girls. She looked at them with her previous stare while they divide the money. "Have some fun!" wave the girls at them. Orihime together with the men starts to walk; they laugh and look at her one after the other.

"Don't worry everything…. Will be alright." Said one of the men. Meanwhile, Ichigo can't find where Orihime is until he heard a loud scream just some meters away which he recognized as Orihime's.

_Do not worry anymore, I'll be there_. Thought Ichigo who's running very fast towards Orihime. When he came he saw Orihime with a teary eyes being held by a weird looking man. "Let go of her!" shouted Ichigo angrily preparing himself for a fight.

"Why should we? We pay for her." Answered one of the men. Orihime tries to look at them but it's a little blurred since her eyes were filled with tears. "D'you think you can handle us? 1 against 6, don't be such a jerk!"

"Let go of her, I repeat! Or else…"

"Or else what?"

Ichigo didn't answer anymore; he rushed towards the person holding Orihime and punched his face with his fist then kicked his abdomen making him fell on the ground. Orihime got released and Ichigo hold her with so much pity and concern. "Orihime…" he said trying to know if she's conscious.

The men get pissed so they decided to surround him. "There's no way you can defeat us in this way." Ichigo seeing Orihime in that poor state, allows her lay on the ground to get some rest and stands up full of anger.

"Doing that to a girl especially to a friend of mine! I'll make you all pay!" he shouted before rushing into them but they were many so it's somehow difficult to fight back, he's getting injuries but it doesn't matter, what matter most is to give those men some lesson. Orihime heard the loud punching, kicking and bad words. She wipes her eyes with her dirty hands and sees Ichigo fighting the bad guys.

"Ichigo…" She whispered weakly. She continues to see him in that difficult situation but couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it!" she cried getting their attention.

"Orihime?" said Ichigo turning to her but someone gets a hold of his neck which disable him to breathe normally. "Aaaahhh…." Orihime stands up for his rescue but Chad came and pushed the men surrounding them and punched the man holding Ichigo making him fall.

The men immediately runs away to avoid getting hurt after seeing Chad's huge body. Orihime then cries feeling sorry for Ichigo got hurt because of her stupidity. "I'm sorry…" she said moving closer to Ichigo who's lying in the ground somewhat helpless. "Because…. Of…. Me…. You got hurt." Ichigo looks at her feeling alright knowing the fact that she's better than before.

"Please… do not cry anymore…" he begged so Orihime did what she was told. "Thank you…" he finished. After some minutes, Mizuiro came with Keigo breathing hard from their long running.

"Ichigo! I'm so worried when you run away from us so we followed you!" Cried Keigo. They brought Ichigo to their clinic together with Orihime and there they stay while their friends sit waiting for them.

"How did you end up with those guys?" Asked Ichigo.

"It's so embarrassing to say but I just want to make new friends. That is how it all happened." Answered Orihime. She gets her torn paper bag from the floor but then it gets destroyed and her tail costume fell enabling Ichigo to see it.

"Tail? Trying to be one of those pop star mermaids? (He's talking about the mermaid melody girls)"

"Pop star mermaids? No… I'm trying to be Ariel from the little mermaid."

"Is there an anime such as that?" Ichigo asked curiously standing up and trying to help Orihime get her costume. "Well… don't mind my question." He said still holding Orihime's cotume but it's evident that his wounds were still aching. He tries to walk to see his friends but his father suddenly came surprising Orihime.

"Ichigo!" Cried his father. "I don't remember teaching my kids about bullying people but then you are one of those gangsters! I'm so ashamed!" Ichigo was about to answer back but then Orihime interrupted.

"It's not his fault, sir." Said Orihime politely. The two of them look at her as she starts to become emotional. "It's…" She put her hand superior to her breast. "He didn't bully or hurt anyone for his sake; he did it for me… He did it because I was so stupid, so easy to manipulate, so easy… so easy…" She then remembers the confrontation with Ulquiorra making her stand in her position quietly. "So easy to leave behind…" She finished with her eyes full of tear that she runs out feeling embarrass.

"I was just joking…" Ichigo's father said thinking he did something wrong for Orihime to behave like that. "Did I hurt her?" Ichigo didn't answer. "Or maybe, I really did hurt her when I bullied you because she likes you Ichigo!" Said his father laughing not taking everything seriously. Not knowing what happened to Orihime, he runs out to follow her passing by his friends.

_What am I thinking? Acting like that in front of Ichigo and his father. I'm such a weak person, that's why I can't forget him up until now! _She stops running and just look at the dark sky. _Maybe I should go back and apologize for what I did earlier, behaving like that isn't necessary, what I did is nonsense. I'm beginning to be self centered. _"I'm not like this, that's right, I need to move on but why can't I?." She turned behind but then bumped into Ichigo whose standing looking at her. "Whoa! Ichigo?"

"I see, you have your own personal problem." Said Ichigo.

Orihime smiles though her tears are still visible. "I am sorry for acting like that when it isn't really necessary."

"You didn't go to the cosplay to make new friends like what you told me, am I right" Said Ichigo not minding what Orihime said so she removed her eyes from him. "You went there, to move on… To forget something which is hurtful to you until now, right?" After hearing his statement, Orihime can't help but burst into tears with her bare hands covering her face. _She's crying, what should I do?_ His hands start to move going to Orihime's but then he controls it as he stare at her. _Is it alright to hold her? But no way, I shouldn't! But…_He continues to sees the poor Orihime. _She needs someone to cry on. _Without hesitation, he pulls her towards him at last in that cold night. Orihime continue crying though she feels his warm embrace.

"Ichigo?" She whispered.

"It's always alright to have problems for these are challenges that makes us stronger, but then sometimes, It's hard to get over it… That's why, we have friends… To pull us up in times we're down; to have somebody to cry on; and to have somebody to trust whenever we feel like in doubt of everything." Said Ichigo in a sweet comforting voice. "We're friends, right? So trust me and let me help you get over of whatever your problem is."

"My world revolves around him, only him but… yes… I have friends; I got Tatsuki, Chizuru, Mahana… And everyone… and now…" Orihime stops crying and withdraw from Ichigo's arms as she looks at him straight in the eyes with a smile. "I got you, Ichigo, my newest friend…" She finished as Ichigo smiles back.

**End**


End file.
